Its not Fair
by LindsayMesser
Summary: DL songfic. Spure of the moment writing so be nice. Dont own anything :  Song is by Brittani Taylor


Another CSINY song fic hope you like it.

Don't own anything.

~~save csiny~~

Lindsay sat on edge of the bed crying. Danny had just died. Dead, gone she couldn't believe he had just ran out to get more diapers for the baby.

Apparently while driving to the store a drunk driver had plowed head on into Danny's SUV killing him instantly . Lindsay couldn't wrap her head around it. Her best friend, husband and baby's daddy was gone just like that. With that she cried herself to sleep in Danny's pillow.

~~ save csiny BLT ~~

I really miss you,  
>Hope that you miss me too,<br>I wanna hold you,  
>Nothing that I can do,<br>So ordinary,  
>Without you by my side,<br>And I cry,

I loved your laughter,  
>The look that you gave just me,<br>Such a disaster,  
>I wish my soul was free,<br>So I could find you,  
>Wherever you are out there,<br>Cause I Care, 

Lindsay missed him already not 24 hours of him being gone and she already wanted him back here with her.

Why'd you go,  
>Why did you leave,<br>Me alone,  
>In life,<br>It's not fair,  
>That you are gone,<br>And I feel empty inside,

I hope you are in a better place,  
>Hope the Lord has your soul to save,<br>Nothing left in my heart to break,  
>And now you are gone,<br>I am so torn,

All I saw was the love in you,  
>Heart so strong and I always knew,<br>You were mine and I was yours,  
>You are no more,<br>I can't ignore,

I found a picture,  
>Remembered the night we spent,<br>With us together,  
>Bairley could pay the rent,<br>It didn't matter,  
>Because you were my best friend,<br>Till the end,

Lindsay wanted to scream to the sky to god as to ask why Danny why now. She was ready to die herself now but, she couldn't she had the baby to take care of she couldn't just leave him parentless in the world. She had to stay strong for him. She had to do it for Danny aswell knowing he would have rather been here with her and the baby and not dead.

I can't scream,  
>It does no good,<br>Doesn't fix, what's wrong,  
>No way to reverse the past,<br>Me and you,  
>How do I move on?<p>

I hope you are in a better place,  
>Hope the Lord has your soul to save,<br>Nothing left in my heart to break,  
>And now you are gone,<br>I am so torn,

All I saw was the love in you,  
>Heart so strong and I always knew,<br>You were mine and I was yours,  
>You are no more,<br>I can't ignore,

This may seem obsence,  
>But I keep living,<br>Knowing I will see you soon,

And I feel misplaced,  
>Cause life's a race,<br>You set the pace for now,

Ohhhh!

Two days later…

Everyone was in the cemetery. Officer's in their uniforms Lindsay in a knee length black dress holding their 3 month old son Sebastian in her arms, he was wearing a black baby suit.

As the casket was lowered in to the ground Lindsay and Sebastian both cried. Lindsay looked down at the baby laughing a little knowing that he could sense her sadness and his dad's presents gone.

~~save csiny~~

Lindsay was finally alone at home . She was just stared at a family portrait they had done a few weeks after the baby was born. She was in her own little world till she felt like someone was standing beside her putting their hand on her shoulder kissing her cheek.

She smiled as she felt happiness over come her. She knew it was Danny letting her know everything was going to be ok and he was safe and he would watch over both her and Sebastian.

"I love you Danny." She said to no one but she knew he heard her.

~~ Save csiny /BLT~~

I know you are in better place,  
>See you at the pearly gates,<br>My heart beats to see my fate,  
>I live for you,<br>I will make it through,

Maybe it was just your time,  
>I know I will be just fine,<br>Cause of love must be divine,  
>I will see again,<br>I will see my best friend.

This may seem obscene,  
>But I keep living,<br>Knowing I will you see you soon,

And I feel misplaced,  
>Cause lifes a race,<br>You set the pace for now,

For now.

~~BLT~~

Hope you liked it please review even if you didn't like it.


End file.
